


Mind Over Matter

by yumenoyousei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Sexual Tension, Underwear Model Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Adrien couldn’t believe his father had made him do an underwear ad.“You are 18, Adrien. Your fans are also growing up, it’s called marketing.”But his opinion about it changes when he overhears what Marinette has to say about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 350





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I started to watch Miraculous thinking it would be a great way to relax and escape from rl not thinking I was throwing myself in a new shipping hell. 
> 
> But here I am.
> 
> Nothing really Mature happens in this but since there's a lot of mention about sucking dicks, I went M just to be safe.
> 
> The inspiration for the ads is linked within the fic and let me just warn you; Shawn Mendes and Calvin Klein. 
> 
> The title comes from the first inspiration for this fic, the song [ "Mind Over Matter" by Anthony Ramos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYRXCaazHSw)
> 
> I hope you guys will like this!

Adrien stopped and groaned as he saw the ad. He couldn’t believe his father had made him do an [underwear ad](https://images.app.goo.gl/vo4uRFbcsNxH8yk78).

“You are 18, Adrien. Your fans are also growing up, it’s called marketing.”

He couldn’t wait to stop modelling and do his own thing.

He was about to leave, he was late after all when he saw a familiar dark-haired girl.

“Marinette...” he whispered. He was about to repeat her name louder when he saw her stop and stare at his ad.

Now that was embarrassing.

Then Marinette took her phone out and took a picture of the ad. She stared at her phone, back at the ad and once more at her phone.

She put the phone to her ear.

Adrien got closer.

“Alya! This is a sin. This should not be allowed! … No it’s not like any other ad! Have you seen the one where [he’s sitting in the armchair](https://images.app.goo.gl/eAct3Fp6CW8zQags9)? It’s like calling to get his dick sucked. … Yeah, and I’d suck him dry and say thank you. … No it is different! Imagine ads of Nino half-naked all around the city and you can talk again. … Lucky you…” She sighed. “I don’t know how I’m gonna face him today… … Oh crap! You’re right. Be there in a bit!”

She pocketed her phone and jogged to the nearest metro entrance.

Adrien stayed there, trying to understand what he had eavesdropped on. “She wants to suck my dick?”

“Aren’t you happy, kid?” Plagg said from inside his jacket. “It’s not like you’ve been pure yourself.”

Adrien blushed but decided not to entertain Plagg on that comment. “But she never showed any signs she liked me like that!”

He heard Plagg grunt. “Really? She had pictures of you in her room!”

“Yeah but that was fashion references.”

“Right.”

“It’s another thing to like me... or at least lust over me...”

Did she like him? Or she just wasn’t indifferent to his looks? Adrien knew that physical attraction didn’t always equal love.

But god he wanted it to be. Ever since last year, after he had broken up with Kagami, Adrien knew he had something for his friend. He just hadn’t been sure how to act on it.

“Won’t you be late, kid?”

“Shoot!”

Adrien ran back to where Gorille was waiting for him and got in the car. He was glad the car ride would be a couple of minutes. He needed time to process what he learned, and what he was going to do about it.

Now that he knew she was at least physically attracted to him, he could flirt and see how she’d react. He was used to flirting now. And it did help that he was always doing as Chat Noir, especially with Ladybug. Thought with his lady, it was more like jokes. She never reacted like he wanted her to, even the more salacious jokes.

Oh no, he shouldn’t be thinking about Ladybug. He never was 100% over her, whatever he claimed but he also knew as long as Hawk Moth was around, it’d be hard to persuade her to reveal herself. There was also the part of him who was scared of a reveal, not now that he kept dreaming about Marinette being Ladybug. He knew he was crazy to think so but they were so alike. 

He shook his head. No, he should definitely focus on Marinette.

Thus, operation Flirty Cat began.

-

Marinette wanted to glare at the ad in front of her. 

She was going crazy. It was already bad that Paris was covered with half-naked pictures of Adrien, which didn’t help her focus, Adrien himself had to be under some kind of influence because he wouldn’t stop flirting with her for the past week.

Worst, he flirted like a certain kitty cat which she was completely weak for. It was a double combo for her to stumble, let out the most embarrassing squeals and overly embarrassing herself even more than she had done all those years crushing on Adrien.

She was supposed to be over him, dammit!

“Hey, Marinette!”

Speak of the devil... “Hey, Adrien!” She refrained from looking around to see if someone, anyone could come and save her.

“Pretty as always,” he said, an easygoing smile on his face.

“You too! I mean, thank you. You’re also pretty- I mean handsome.” Somebody, kill her. She was not 15 anymore!

“I’m flattered you find me handsome,” he replied and it was her cue to not look at him. That smiled was going to be the end of her.

“Who doesn’t?” She mumbled, trying hard to find an excuse to go lock herself in the nearest bathroom and wallow in her self-pity.

He took a step closer which made her look at his face again. “I was wondering…”

“Hum?”

“As a fashion designer…”

“I’m not a fashion designer.”

“Yet.”

She let out a small smile and conceded: “yet.”

“What do you think about my underwear ad.”

Sirens were ringing in her head. _Abort mission. Quick._ “What?” She managed to let out.

Adrien took a step back and leaned on the wall next to her, looking at the ad. “I was super embarrassed when my father asked me to do it.”

“I can imagine,” she replied, finding it easier to talk when he wasn’t looking at her. While the ad made her hot under the collar, she could easily imagine his discomfort with it.

“But I don’t know, the more I see it, the more it grows on me.”

She hummed to acquiesce, not trusting her voice. 

“So I wanted to know what you thought about it?”

Marinette stayed silent for a moment. “I always preferred ad with a story…” she said honestly. “This one… I keep thinking why are you in the kitchen in your underwear?”

Adrien laughed. “I asked myself the same question when they were taking the pictures!”

“I mean, if you were preparing breakfast, or even with a cup of coffee, it would make way more sense! It would give the fantasy of ‘the next morning’.”

“The fantasy?”

Marinette blushed and shrugged, hoping he’d let go. 

“But if we are thinking the fantasy of ‘the next morning’, then it could actually work. It would be me, looking at the girl as she is making breakfast in my t-shirt, wondering if I would get lucky for a morning round.”

Marinette was pretty sure the squeal that went out her mouth sounded more like a chicken being strangled then a human sound. Her face was on fire. _He doesn’t need to give me more ideas!_

“What about the armchair one?”

“Hum?” Marinette said, still trying to remove the images popping in her head.

“The one where I’m sitting on the red armchair. What would be the fantasy for that one?”

Marinette did the thing she did best around Adrien, she spluttered. “The armchair? I haven’t… I mean I did see it but… it’s not like I stared at it for hours… I mean, I barely remember!”

“Oh…” he said and Marinette didn’t dare to look at him. “Here it is!”

He gave her his phone and Marinette find herself staring at the cursed picture. Why was he doing this to her? She opened her mouth and quickly close it.

“So?”

“So?”

“What’s the fantasy?”

_Do not say it looks like an invitation to suck his dick. Do not say it looks like an invitation to suck his dick. Do not say it looks like an invitation to suck his dick._

His phone beeped and they both saw the notification banner stating that Alya and Nino were late.

“Really?” Marinette groaned. “Those two recently, I swear!”

“So… what you want to do?”

“Hum?” 

“Might as well kill time while waiting for them.”

She looked at him and he seemed sheepish. Gone was the one flirting with her and he was back to the sweet Adrien. 

“There’s a new tea shop I wanted to try around the corner! If you don’t mind!”

He smiled. “Lead the way.”

Thankfully, he forgot the cursed picture. They stayed an hour in the tea shop talking about all and nothing. By the time Alya and Nino came by, they decided to go eat at an American style dinner. 

“So, how was your date?” Alya whispered as the boys talked about music.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “You set us up!”

“Yeah and no need for a thank you! Apparently, our sunshine boy has been talking a lot about you to Nino lately.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien who happened to look at her. She blushed, he smiled but she could swear there was a little red on his cheeks.

She ignored Alya’s smug expression.

-

While the flirting had subdued, there was still something going on with Adrien that Marinette couldn’t put the finger on.

It was driving her insane. She was once more staring at the ad, the huge billboard that you could see from her favourite building top.

“Milady! Fancy seeing you!” 

Ladybug turned and tried to act annoyed by Chat Noir theatric entrance but couldn’t help to smile. “I always end up here when things calm down.”

“True, doesn’t mean I should take it for granted,” he took her hand and kissed it.

She rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. 

“What were you looking at?” 

She had the decency to blush. “Adrien Agreste’s new underwear ad,” she answered, knowing it was pointless to lie to her Chat.

“Hum. I didn’t picture you swooning over his ads,” he replied.

“I don’t… swoon,” ok, she did end up lying a little bit sometimes. “You cannot deny that it’s hot.”

“Milady! Don’t tell me you have a dirty mind!” 

She snorted and shoved him. “Shut it!” She paused. “I have eyes to appreciate pretty things.”

“You think he’s pretty?”

“Chat. Have you looked at the ad?”

“Pretty hard to miss it recently.”

“Exactly. Everyone is fawning about it. Especially since it’s the starting point for him to do more mature shots.”

“Are you a fan?”

Ladybug shrugged, hoping she looked casual. “He’s a Paris’ favourite. After you, of course.”

“You mean after _us_.”

She smiled.

“So… do you have any fantasies?”

“What?”

“When you look at the ad, are you thinking about how you could get him in that position?”

She spluttered. “What? Why?”

Chat Noir laughed. “It looks my Ladybug does have a dirty mind!”

The conversation had a sense of deja-vu which bothered her. It wasn’t the first time a conversation with Adrien ricochetted in a conversation with Chat. 

She hated to think about it, but the coincidence had been too often in the 4 years having an alter-ego.

She hated to think about it because it gave her hope that Chat Noir might be Adrien. Chat Noir who had a crush on Ladybug. Adrien who she had a (trying to move on) crush on. 

Could life be really that easy? Or that complicated, depending on the angle you looked at things.

“LB?”

Ladybug blinked back in reality. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“Yeah, you did. Was the fantasy that good?”

She snorted. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Actually, yes.”

She smiled, put her hands around his neck. He stayed frozen, shock by her bold move. “To know them,” she whispered, “you’d have to show me a picture of you in boxers, Chaton.”

Without more, she took a step back and yoyo-ed her way off the roof, laughing at Chat who still seemed to be frozen.

A few minutes later, her yoyo beeped with a message from Chat. A very badly edited version of the armchair underwear ad of Adrien with Chat Noir’s masked face. 

She laughed even more.

Until the treacherous thought came to her mind: what would Chat Noir’s body look without the suit?

-

It was supposed to be games’ night but Alya and Nino had once more stood them up so they could have some “quality time” (Alya’s words). 

Adrien and Marinette decided to still install themselves in the Dupain-Cheng’s living room and start playing various games. 

At some point, they decided to play Super Mario.

“You suck at this, more than my father and that’s a very low standard,” Marinette said in laughter after they failed the level for the third time because Adrien couldn’t assist properly.

“Wow, I feel offended for your father.”

“You shouldn’t. Mom and I tell him he sucks all the time.”

“As I said, I feel offended by the Cheng women who seem to be too good at this.”

“Ok, big baby, let me go fetch my tablet. I’m sure there was a cheat code for this level…”

She got up to her room and fetched her tablet. She looked for the link about the game she had saved in case her father was stuck.

“Here! I knew I’ve seen something about it!” She gave the tablet to Adrien and they once more challenged the level.

“Ok, but that just feels like cheating,” Adrien said when they finally completed the level.

Marinette snorted. “That’s what the internet is for.”

Adrien stayed silent and she looked at him. “Adrien?”

“So, Marinette, I thought you barely remembered the one in the armchair?”

It took a few seconds before Marinette understood what he meant, or more for her to remember what was her tablet’s wallpaper. 

Once more, in true Marinette fashion, she spluttered.

It was true that having her (trying to move on) crush as her tablet’s wallpaper was not her smartest move. But to her defence: she was weak to temptation.

As Marinette was still trying to find a logical explanation that wasn’t: ‘I want to suck your dick, not in a friendly way’, Adrien frowned.

“Where you got that Chat Noir edit?”

Her wallpaper was actually the original ad and the ridiculous Chat Noir edit next to each other.

She was very weak to temptation. 

“A friend send it to me,” she replied truthfully because she was going to lie about other things, might as well be truthful where she could.

“A friend?” He repeated, expression still puzzled.

She nodded, trying to grab the tablet from him but he quickly put out of her reach, making her fall on him. 

She tried to get up but his arms circled her torso. “Milady.”

Her eyes widened. “No,” she replied and with his shock, he let her go.

“Mari…”

“Nope. You can’t… I can’t…” She stood up, pacing in the living room.

He smiled and it was so _Chat_. He also stood up, his arms trying to catch her but she jumped away.

“It’s ridiculous! I rejected you all those years, for you!”

He laughed. “And I fell in love twice for the same person.”

That made her pause and he lost no time to catch her in his arms. 

“Marinette, I’ve been dreaming, hoping for so long… My Ladybug.”

She was so weak. “Adrien… Chaton…”

“Finally!” A third voice was heard. They both turned to Tikki who seemed to be dancing as she floated around them.

“Don’t mind us, we just came for snacks,” Plagg said, taking the full plate of pastries and floating back towards Marinette’s room.

Tikki followed him, still giggling.

They stayed a moment, stunned by their Kwamis' interruption.

“So… you want to talk about that wallpaper?” Adrien said in true Chat Noir fashion.

She kissed him to shut him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stop there before the rating went to Explicit lol
> 
> I do have in mind them having a serious conversation (read: Marinette still freaking out while Adrien just looks at her lovesick) but I decided to keep this story light.
> 
> ~~why I can't find fanart of Adrien modelling like a Calvin Klein model? No one did it? Really?~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
